Hearts, Souls, and Spirits
by ImVen
Summary: Some unknown powers have taken Riku and Xion to worlds new to them. They shall team up with new allies to find their way home. A Kingdom Heart, Soul Eater and Bleach crossover. Some RikShi, RenjixRukia, and SoulxMaka. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

ImVen: I was board so sue me.

* * *

**1: Riku awakens.**

**Is that chick really my Keyblade?**

Riku groaned. The last thing he remembered was he and Xion were messing around in the Realm of Darkness when a True Shadow attacked them. They started to run like hell, then all went black. The sounds of cars passing and people talking made Riku open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a girl with crimson eyes and long white hair. She wore a red tank-top with a blue demon eye in the center of it and black skinny jeans. On each earlobe, she wore a batwing shaped earring and around her neck was a silver chain with a charm shaped like the Heartless symbol without the X cutting it.

"You're almost as hard to wake up as Sora." The girl laughed.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Riku asked

The girl smiled a little "Just call me Dawn."

"Riku." He said lifting his hand offering to shake her hand.

She didn't take it. "I know."

Confused Riku stood as Dawn walked toured the street. She stopped and looked both ways and sighed as Riku walked up to her. They heard the screech of tires and the sound of someone curse. They looked over to where the noises came from and saw a motorcycle with a boy that had short, white hair spiked to his left side, he had a gray-tan headband with a blue rectangle that had something written on it, but Riku couldn't read it, next to the rectangle was a round button with a mouth. The boy also wore a jacket that was black in the center but had yellow sleeves, and red jeans. Behind him was a girl with taupe brown hair in twin pig tails. She wore a short plaid skirt, a black coat, and white gloves. The boy got off the bike and walked toured Riku and Dawn with the girl following. As the boy got closer Dawn started to hide behind Riku, who was shocked, she had generated a strong sense of confidence, but she seemed scared of this boy. When he got close, Riku saw the boys eyes were the same color as Dawns and the girls were green. Riku was able to read what was on the headband, the rectangle said 'Soul' and the button, around the mouth said 'Eat'.

"Soul, what the hell is wrong with you?" the girl asked.

"Nothing Maka. It's just… DAWN!?" Soul said

"Y..yeah?" Dawn asked

Angry the kid named Soul yelled "Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick about…" Soul got a good look at Riku.

"Riku?"

Riku looked at him curiously. How did everyone know his name today?

"That's my name, and you are?"

"Soul Eater Evans. Behind you is my younger sister Dawn Evans and this is my partner Maka Albarn."

Maka shook Riku's hand.

"So Dawn, how did you get here?" Soul asked

Dawn looked at Riku "How did we get here?"

"I don't even know how I got here, how would I know how you did."

"Um, I'm your Keyblade." Dawn said in a mater-of-fact tone.

"What?"

"My name is Dawn, short for Way to Dawn." she grabbed Riku's hand and with a flash turned into Riku's Keyblade.

Riku stared at his Keyblade.

"It's not polite to stare." Dawn's voice said coming from the blade.

With a flash Dawn reappeared next to him.

"We should take them to see Lord Death. What do you think Soul?" Maka asked.

"Yeah."

Soul and Maka turned around with Riku and Dawn behind. Soul's motorcycle disappeared as he put his hand on it.

"We're late for school anyway." Soul groaned. Th


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Awakening of Xion**

"Rukia? Rukia!?" a voice called.

"Who the hell is Rukia?" Xion mumbled as she woke up.

In front of her was a tall boy of about seventeen with spiky orange hair and brown eyes, he wore a white button up shirt, grey paints and black shoes.

"Sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine. What are you doing in an ally anyway?"

Xion looked around, they were infact in an allyway.

"Honestly, I have no idea how I got into this ally. Riku and and were… Riku! Where is Riku!?"

"Riku? Riku Togakushi?"

"No. Riku Tsvete."

"That's good. I mean, uh, the name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?"

"Hi Ichigo, I'm Xion Frost."

Ichico quickly looked behind him.

"Stay back." He said as his clothes changed in a cloud of darkness into a black kosode and hakama, white tabi and straw waraji. On his back wa a large blade raped in a strip of cloth. At the front of the ally were two humanoid creatures, one had a wolf shaped bone mask, the other had a hawk shaped mask, both had holes in the center of their chests. Ichigo drew his blade, the cloth unrapeing from the blade. Before Ichigo could move, Xion launched two Dark Auras at the creaters. Ichigo was shocked. When he returned to realty his blade disappeared and he returned to the clothes he had been wearing before hand. He looked at Xion's Keyblade.

"I think I should take you to the Soul Sociaty."

"The what?"

"You'll see when we get there, plus you'll be able to meet Rukia."


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Clash of great swords**

**Is the Heart stronger then the Soul?**

"So, long story short, you don't know how you got here?" Death himself asked Riku.

"No sir." Riku answered.

"That sure is strange." said the symmetry addicted Death the Kid.

"Who cares? He's just one more person to see my power!" The Sora like Black Star laughed.

"With all my research, I've only come across the mention of the Keyblade once, but I've never heard of it being like one of our weapons." Professor Stine said, tightening the bolt in his head.

"This is the first time I've done this, who would have guessed my brother would be here as well?" Dawn said looking at Soul.

"I want to see how powerful the Keyblade is, and how it works with the soul." Maka said eyeing Riku and Dawn.

"It doesn't work with the soul, the Keyblade gets its power from the heart." Riku said to Maka

"I wish to see the power of the Heart, and seeing that Riku's a swordsman, a Scythe Meister would be unfair. I think I know just the person to fight Riku." Stine said, still tightening the bolt in his head.

"I guess you're right Stine, let's get everyone to watch this." Death said happily.

After all the students and faculty of the DWMA gathered outside in the courtyard Death gave a small speech.

"Hello everyone, today a visitor from far away has come to the academy and wishes to show all the students how a force much like the Soul works."

Riku and Dawn walked into the cleared area that Death was in. Dawn grabbed Riku's hand and turned into Way to Dawn.

"As a swordsman, we could only think of one person to dual Riku, our visitor. Mifune?"

A man with long grey-blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white collared shirt and olive-green pants. In one hand was a Katana, in the other was a large box with many more.

"I want this to be a fair, clean fight, but feel free to let loose." Death quickly moved out of the clear area

"Infinite sword attack."

Mifune threw the blades in the bow into the air, they landed in the clear area, the point in the ground. As the blades were landing, Riku pulled a blindfold from his pocket and put it on.

"Do you feel like you can defeat the Sword God, blindfolded?" Mifune asked.

"The blindfold enhances my smell to the point that I can smell the iron in your blood." Riku answered truthfully.

Mifune's strike was faster then most of the students could see, however, Riku's counter was faster, not only did Riku knock the blade out of Mifune's hands, but moved most of the blades several feet. Mifune grabbed three blades and rushed Riku again. The Keyblader blocked two of the katana and used Dark Impulse on the third. Mifune tried to strike at Riku with three blades again, however instead of slashing Riku, Mifune stuck the side of the blades to him before he could block. Riku stopped trying to block Mifune's attack once he realized that was what he was doing. Mifune smirked and started to strike the base of the blades, however before the blades struck Riku, a pillar of darkness enveloped him, launching the blades away from him. Mifune watched as pillar began to fade, where Riku had been standing was a taller dark skinned man, his hair was much the same as Riku's and in his hand was Way to Dawn. The man looked at Mifune.

"In this form, the darkness in my heart takes physical shape." Riku said, his blindfold gone but his eyes golden.

"This is strange, it seems you have learned how to control both the way of the warrior and of the demon." Mifune said slightly stunned.

Riku swung his keyblade, "I follow the way to dawn."

Riku rushed Mifune faster then he had before. Mifune was unable to block as the flat of Way to Dawn smashed into his chest. Mifune flew back, dropping the blade still in his hand. Riku returned to his normal form.

"Can the Heart me that much more powerful then the Soul?" Mifune asked

"No." Riku said taking his blindfold off. "The Heart and Soul are the same in strength,"

Dawn returned to her human form "But us Keyblades only go to the strongest Hearts."

Several of the students started murmuring.


End file.
